


The contract

by Jikooklovor4ever



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Arrange Marriage, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Maids, Multi, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikooklovor4ever/pseuds/Jikooklovor4ever
Summary: Jk and Jm, childhood lovers separated by parents and hardships of life. They meet up later in life, but  not in the best circumstances.





	The contract

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chaptered story that going to drag on for a long distance of time. I hope y'all enjoy it. 
> 
> Jeon jungkook - alpha  
> Park Jimin - omega  
> Kim taehyung - alpha  
> Min yoongi - omega  
> Kim seokjin - omega  
> Kim Namjoon - alpha  
> Jung hoseok - beta  
> Im nayeon-omega

( Jeonkook's Pov )

I remember it all like yesterday, the way he smiles, the sound of his laughter, the sparkling of his eyes, and how we met.

It was a cloudy yet sunny day, I remember wanting to play with the alphas, but they didn't want to play with me. The alphas of the 2nd grade thought I was a failed alpha in the making because of how small I used to be. No one wanted to play with me at school or at home.

My parents were always too busy for me. My brother tried to always be there, however, one person couldn't cure a depression that strong. 

One particular day, I tried to play with the other alphas but they started to ridicule me. I started to cry which gave them more reasons to laugh at me, I still remember how warm his hands were when he took me away from the laughing crowd, ever since that day, the fierce omega who was two grades above me became my savior and my crush.

( Jimin Pov )

Trough the day it was sunny, I was gloomy. I walked to school remembering how she was at home lying there half dead while cancer slowing ate what was left of her. You see, my dad left us a year after my mother had given birth to jihyun. 

He said he didn't want so many kids and he only stayed with my mother because he pitied her and when he was going to break up with her, she said she was pregnant with me, therefore, he felt obligated to stay. He got tired of us so he finally left, with no such of goodbye but just a letter so we don't blame him. Ever since then, my mother worked herself to provide for us that she didn't pay attention to her health.

Four years after, she was diagnosed with stage 4 Non-Hodgkin lymphoma which slowly kills away your white blood- cell. I claim that as the first time I ever cried, even when my dad left, I didn't even release a tear because he never loved me so, It felt something inside my heart but I didn't cry.

 

to be continued...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the updates are going to be since I'm busy these days.  
> see you guys next for the second part.


End file.
